Fifty Shades of Coffee House
by princessjane1202
Summary: Christian is looking for a new sub and Ana is just looking for a way to help out her friend Kate. Grace is looking for a singer for her Gala and Kate asks Ana to do it. When Ana excepts she meets the man she never thought she would see again.
1. Coffee House

_Authors Note:_

_Hey guys I don't know if you guys remember but I wrote a story called Fifty Shades of Wrong. Well, I moved and I forgot the login information because I barely ever had the time to get on Fanfic…. There for I hope you enjoy my new and improved story! If by any chance you read Fifty Shades of wrong and want me to continue on this account let me know!_

...

**Ana POV:**

"No Kate, I won't do it!"

"Why won't you? It's a great opportunity for you to put your talent out there!" Kate begged.

"Kate, they don't want someone like me; they want someone with a fancy dress and who writes her own songs. I do covers in a little coffee house, not record platinum selling albums in a recording booth." I tell her desperately wanting to drop this conversation.

"Ana I told Grace this, and she told me she doesn't care. Grace wants a new fresh voice to sing at her gala not a celebrity that holds themselves in a higher standard." She spoke while grabbing my hands. "Do you realize the amount of important people is going to be there? The kind of people who will open the doors for you?" I looked over to the clock and like I thought I was running late.

"Kate I like what I do now, publishing is the only career I want. Music is just my hobby, and I'm running late. I'll think about it today and I'll have an answer by tonight." Kate nodded and I grabbed my coat leaving to meet Jose at the coffee house.

**Christian POV:**

"Andrea, cancel all my meetings. I'm going to meet Ms. Lincoln at this little coffee house down the street." She just nodded and walked to her phone. I got up off my chair and shrugged on my jacket buttoning it shut. I hit the first floor elevator button, and when walked out of GEH I met Elena on the street. Taylor opened the door for us to get into my silver Audi, "why did you want to discuss this right now?"

"Because Christian, you've been so tense lately now that you and Leila didn't work out." Elena said putting her hand on my thigh. I brushed it off annoyed we were even having a conversation about this. "I have some resumes from a few willing girls to fill her place. You can review them over coffee, yes?"

"That's fine, but I can't be long I have work to finish at the office." She cracked a smile opening the door to the coffee house. We picked a seat in the back corner and she handed me the files, I looked through the first one and said "No, she wants acts with fire and you know that is my hard limit." Elena shook her head.

"Christian you're the dominate, you don't want it neither will she."

"If she even considers it I don't want anything to do with her, I…" I couldn't finish my sentence because a loud girl interrupted me I turned to see what was going on angry as hell.

"Jose I am so sorry I'm late," she called to someone standing on a little performing stage "Kate was having a little talk with me I got here as soon as I could!" The girl practically yelling was a short brunette with hair that was so long it touched her firm little butt. She climbed on the strange and gave that guy she was talking to a hug and I won't lie, it kind of made me jealous. The girl took off her coat leaving her in a flower cop top and tight light wash skinny Capri pants. She scooped that long her up into a messy bun leaving a few strands down. When she turned to face the tables of people staring at her she spoke into the microphone, "Hey everyone I'm Ana and this is Jose and we are the entertainment as you enjoy you coffee today." She said with a little giggle, "I hope you enjoy our cover of Budapest by George Ezra," she cleared her throat as Elena won back my attention.

"I'm assuming you already found the girl you want to replace Leila with?" and I looked over at her and smiled raising an eyebrow.

**Ana POV:**

When I finished the song everyone clapped, I bowed and went to work. I made a deal with the coffee house if they let me perform here every Saturday I would work for free. Grabbing my black apron and tying it around the waist of my jeans. I bought this crop top after Kate talked me into getting a belly button piercing. So I did, and now I like to show it off. I put my pencil behind my ear and picked up my note pad. Making my way to the table in the corner of the coffee house, "Hello my name is Anastasia Steele can I get you anything to drink or eat today?" I look up to a breath taking face.

"Yes, I would like my coffee black and a banana nut muffin." I smile taking down that order than looking up at the woman sitting with him.

"And for you ma'am?"

"Same for me as well." I nod and bring them their order, they asked for the check, and left a 50 dollar tip. When I get home Kate is waiting for my answer.

"Okay Kate, I'll do it." She thanked me so much I couldn't help but laugh. That night after my shower I combed my long hair, brush my teeth, and put on my night clothes. That night though I had a hard time getting to bed, I couldn't get those grey eyes out of my head.

….

_So tell me how it was and what you would like to see. I enjoyed writing this also check out my other story and see if you would like me to continue that. Thanks guys!_


	2. Gala pt1

_Hey ya'll thanks so much for the amazing comments about my story so far…. I get busy a lot with my daily routine so I don't know how often I'll be able to write but I promise not to forget about this story like I have others….. So here's another chapter to tide you guys over till I can write again._

…..

"How about this one?" Kate said holding up a light blue silk dress that was literally longer than my whole body. This is what sucks about being 5'3 I am literally too short to wear a long dress. Kate saw my face and said, "We can get it hemmed," I grabbed it along with every other dress she picked out for this Gala. I sighed turning my head that's when I saw it. This dress was beautiful and it had to be all mine. I slowly walked up to this dress and picked it up holding it to my body in front of the full length mirror. It was way more expensive than I had intentionally meant to spend on a dress but this was no ordinary dress. This dress hugged all my curves the right way and the skirt of the dress was a see through fabric revealing the maroon long under skirt beneath it. The top of the dress had to thin straps that were detailed with lace that led to the heart shaped neck line. I bought it no hesitation. Kate bought a dress that hugged her breasts but flowed out into an air floor length skirt. It had one strap that connected to the neck line of her dress. After shopping we went to a salon Grace recommended to us, it's a salon her friend Elena Lincoln owns. Grace insured us that Elena knows what she is doing. We walked in dropped our bags off with the lady working at the front desk then we were shown our rooms where we were pampered with manicures, pedicures, facials, all types of waxing, and massages. After that we went back out to the area where we got out hair cut, colored, and styled. When I took a seat in the black salon chair a woman walked in. I would have recognized her anywhere; she was the lady who was at the coffee house about a month ago. She is beautiful for an older gal; a platinum blonde a line cut framed her very porcelain skin. She was tall and lean, dressed in all black. Kate got up and gave her a hug and kissed each cheek, "Thank you for everything."

"Oh nonsense, any friend of Grace is a friend of mine." She smiled and looked over at me and her eyes got big, "Now who is this beautiful lady?" apparently she didn't recognize me.

"This is my best friend, Ana, she is singing at the Gala tonight." She smiles and extends her long manicured hand.

"Well what is the beauty plans for tonight? What dress, makeup, hairstyle, and shoes. I need to know, I live fashion!" she laughs and we show her our dresses and shoes and she gives us advice for what to do with our hair and makeup. Kate gets platinum highlights with dirty blonde lowlights. Her hair is lightly waved and pinned to the side. I got dark brown and a few caramel streaks going throw it. My hair is put into an elegant bun and has maroon jeweled flowers in it. We thanked Elena before leaving and headed home for Kate to do our makeup.

"So beauty how's your boy toy?" I smile up at Kate as she puts the finishing touches on my face.

"He's amazing. I don't know Ana this is the best relationship I have ever had."

"And God knows you have had a lot of them." I laugh and she lightly slaps my shoulder.

"No seriously, I think I love him."

"Have you told him that?"

"No are you kidding, girls don't say that first you always wait for the guy to say it. Duh!" She says picking out the lipstick she is going to add to her master piece.

"That has always been the stupidest rule to me. If you want something go get it, don't wait for it to come to you."

"Oh big talk coming from the virgin who lives on literature." She laughs and it's true.

"I've never found something worth going and getting." I smile and she shakes her head.

"I'm all done and I have to say I'm very impressed with my amazing work." I turn to look in the mirror and I can't believe what I see, "Can we selfie now?" for once I say yes but it's only because I look damn good. Elliot picks us up in a black limo. The Gala was beautiful and there were photographers taking pictures of every person there. We walked into the spotlight and they took pictures I just smiled as Elliot put his arms around me and Kate. Elliot showed us in and called to his mom who kissed us and thanked us for coming.

"Ana come with me," Grace showed me where to sit and she welcomed everyone to the Gala. "Thank you so much to all who have come to support this event. To open tonight's Gala I welcome and beautiful and talented girl who has put her on twist on some songs she has covered. I asked her to sing tonight because she has an extraordinary gift that has not yet been discovered," I blush as she talks, "That is what this event is about noticing those who have not had a chance to be noticed." She looks at me and smiles kindly, "I welcome to you all, Anastasia Steele." I got up and walked to the center of the floor picking up my dress to make sure I didn't trip. I grabbed the microphone,

"Thank you all so much for allowing me the opportunity to do this, at first when my best friend Katherine asked me to do this I was quite hesitant. So tonight I am here to present my slowed down version of Beyonce's song Crazy in Love.

…

After I was done the crowd got on their feet and cheered, I thanked them and sat with Kate and Elliot. The Gala went on with speeches and donations when I hear Grace say. "Now will the following ladies please come up to the floor. "Katherine K, Mia G, Cindy Q, Sarah P, Courtney A, and Anastasia S"; I don't get why I was called but I follow Kate to the floor. We stand in a line as Grace continues. "Katherine or Kate rather is a girl who likes shopping, and traveling to new places. Who wants to bid for a dance from her first?" Then it hit me I look at Kate and she smiles weakly and I growl at her inwardly. All the girls were bid on and now it's my turn, "Anastasia is a singer who loves books and English literature. She works at a publishing office and on her free time she sings in a coffee house." The bidding started and someone called out.

"500," and then another.

"1,000" I was in shock the prices got higher till I finally heard the winning price.

"50,000" everybody was in shock, and as the man walked up and dragged me into his arms for a dance the music started. I looked up to see those gray eyes I've been dreaming for a month and never thought I would see.

"So, we meet again Ms. Steele."


	3. Gala pt2

_Hey guys I start back at my daily life tomorrow, haha I'll update when I can! I was told I move to fast in my writing and I didn't mean too that's just how I wrote! This one I tried to slow down on and take my time! Hope you guys like it! Update when I can!_

…

I couldn't believe my eyes it's him it's really him, everything felt like slow motion. We glided across the dance floor; his arms were firmly wrapped around my waist, and my arms around his neck. He is literally perfection. Not one hair out of place, how can a human be like this? He took my hand in his and twirled me around, I couldn't help but giggle. When he pulled me back to his body, his nose was in my hair and he was humming along with the song. There was something about him that made my blood boiling. "Ms. Steele," he whispered sending chills down my back, "You do have a lovely voice, don't you?" I could feel the heat growing in my cheeks as the embarrassment set in. "How have I not heard you on the radio yet, hmmmm?" I shrugged and he raised an eyebrow waiting for my answer.

"You haven't heard my voice on the radio because maybe I'm not as talented as you think I am, Mr. Grey." I speak each word in a low whisper, his presence intimidates me, as if I might say the wrong thing at all times. He slowly shakes his head, and reply's

"Ms. Steele, I am a business man. A very successful business man in fact. You don't think I know a good thing when I see it, or in this case, hear it?" He spoke as if what he was saying was a matter of fact.

"Now Mr. Grey, that is your personal opinion." I bat my lashes up at him and he chuckles lightly trying to hide his smirk.

"Did you not hear these people applaud your talent?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I did."

"So how can you not believe what I say to you?"

"Mr. Grey, thank you for your kind words they mean a lot, sir." I hear his intake of breath. I had an effect on this man. Me? My inner goddess cheers shaking her pom poms in the air.

"Anastasia, I am only going to tell you once, don't bite your lip." This confused me I didn't even realize I was biting it. I let my teeth drop my lip and I ask,

"Why?" and he puts his mouth to my ear.

"Because, Ms. Steele, it makes me want to bite that lip for you." This takes me back, and I feel this weird sensation in my lower belly. Christian pulls away from me, "Thank you for the dance, Anastasia." He takes a cute little bow, and I giggle.

"Thank you for paying for the dance, Mr. Hotshot," and I curtsey.

"My dear dance partner, I would pay 50,000 dollars for you any day." I smirk and turn around, I stop just before I leave the stage and smile over my shoulder. I walk to find Kate sitting by Elliot getting fed chocolate covered strawberries.

"So baby girl, how was your dance with Mr. Christian Grey." I smile at her and nod slowly. Picking up a strawberry from their porcelain plate.

"It was really nice," Kate frowns.

"Just nice?"

"Okay, it was amazing." I gush as Elliot gets up.

"I'll leave you ladies to your gossiping but I will say. I have never seen Christian pay 50,000 dollars for a dance. He must have a thing for you, Ana." Elliot gives Kate a kiss on the cheek and whispers something in her ear making her giggle and whisper back. I look at her suspiciously, and I ask,

"What was all that about?" Kate turned bright read and got really close.

"I took your advice and went for it. I told Elliot I love him!" She squeals in delight, grabbing my hands.

"And, did he say it back?" I ask even though I'm pretty sure I know the answer to that.

"Ana, you're a smart girl, but that was a dumb question! Would I be this happy if he didn't say it back?" I laugh nodding my head agreeing it was a stupid question.

"So what about you Steele. Did you get Christian's number? You guys were sure dancing pretty close!" I shake my head, why didn't he give me his number, who pays that much money for someone they aren't, interested enough in to get their number.

"No Kate, he didn't give me his number." I say even I can hear the disappoint in my voice.

"Why don't you get his?" I just shrug looking at my hands, he wouldn't want me. "Wait a minute, Ms. Take charge and don't wait around for the guys to do all the work is now backing down on an opportunity to get what she wants.

"Kate, this is different."

"How?" she says cocking an eyebrow?

"Because, he is so far out of my league I can't even see his league. Christian isn't going to want someone like me." Kate shakes her head.

"I swear to you Ana, give it a chance the worst that can happen is he says no. She writes my number on a piece of paper and hands me a glass of champagne. I down the champagne; I get up and dust myself off. I search the room for Mr. Grey, when I find him talking to Elena from the salon. I walk right up to his side; I admit I'm a little tipsy. I don't handle my liquor well, putting my mouth to his ear, trying to sound as sexy as possible. I whisper, "Mr. Grey, if you want to see me again, give me call, and if you're lucky it won't cost 50 grand." I slip my number in his pocket and saunter away meeting Kate at the table. The rest of the evening was spent secretly kicking myself for being so bold. What if he only paid for a dance with me for charity reasons? Maybe he didn't like me at all and it was all in my head. I was interrupted by the goodbyes of Grace.

"Goodbye Christian, I'll see you for lunch next week?" Christian nods and kisses his mother on the cheek, saying his goodbyes to everyone but me. I look down and pick at the strawberries on my plate when I feel his presence behind me.

"Expect a call from me soon about dinner, Ms. Steele."


	4. Pretzel Burger

_Hey authors note, guys I'm sorry if the chapters are too short. I write till I feel the chapter should end; I really do try and make them as long as possible. Another thing I don't know about you guys but I hate the way Ana dresses so I gave her I new style. I call it hippie chic haha she dresses nice but it doesn't cost much. Like cute vintage and thrift shop but also stuff you would get at the mall as well. _

…

_This scene may be M rated for a little bit…_

I feel his arms around my waist and his hot breath on my neck as he kisses slowly up to my ear. He tugs on my lobe with his teeth making me feel this need inside me. I lift my arms up over my head tangling my fingers in his hair. I tugged on his copper locks as he kissed down my shoulder and my back. I pushed my butt against him wanting him to be as turned on as me. I moan as I feel him harden, knowing I affect him as much as he affects me, this fact makes me want him more. He slips his hands up to my breasts and cups them, granted I have a shirt on, but it still makes me arch my back pushing them further into his touch. He reaches for the hem of my shirt dragging it off my body, and I'm left in just my white lace bra. His finger tips glade softly across my bare skin sending shivers down my spine. His fingers pass over the waist band of my high waist shorts as he unbuttons them. "Mmm… Miss Steele," and as he pushes his hand into my pants***BEEP***BEEP***BEEP

I open my eyes and stare at my white ceiling trying to decide whether or not to get up and start my Saturday. I hear Kate rustling around in the living room, and I decide to go ask her what is going on. I lean up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, and scratch my scalp. I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take my morning pee. I finally go to the living room to see Kate eating yogurt and Elliot sitting at the bar stool. "Good morning, sleeping beauty!" Elliot says from the stool making me chuckle,

"And, good morning to you, Elliot and Kate!" I say as I sit on the stool next to Elliot. "So what are the plans for today?"

"Well Elliot and I are going to go to a couple's spa," she said all giddy, "and then we were going to go to his place and…" I throw my hands up in the air.

"I don't want to know! Trust me I am okay with living without the gory details that happen in his house!" Both Elliot and Kate crack up.

"I was going to say watch a movie, but hey that too." Kate says while throwing her yogurt away. "Are you going into the coffee house today?" I shake my head.

"Nah, I think I'm going to call Jose and cancel for today. I need a little Ana alone time!" with that Kate gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I won't be home tonight; if you have any problems call me!" I laugh ushering them out the door.

"Okay mom, jeez, Kate I can manage it on my own thank you very much!" I say my goodbyes and close the door. Now what to do what to do? First I call Jose! I think out loud.

"Hey Ana, how's your morning?!"

"It's good Jose and yours?"

"Good, and Ana I can't make it to the coffee house I have some stuff to do today." He explains how he is going to be busy taking care of his art show opening up soon.

"That's ok, I actually was going to call and cancel too. Kate and Elliot are off having a romantic day, so you know I was going to have an Ana single day." Jose laughs

"Ok girl, I have to run, I'm busy, busy!" I tell him how proud I am of him as we say our goodbyes. I decide to treat myself to my favorite fast food pretzel bacon cheese burger at Wendy's. I go to my room and pick out my outfit. Its little rainy outside I put on my: skinny black jeans skinny jeans; that have a fray at both knees, my lace black crop top; with my black bandeau underneath, my maroon cardigan; that cuff just right before the wrist giving it a bagging arm look; and finally my black chunky boots. I pull my hair out of its night braid, see when I braid after a shower my hair is wavy, and I throw on some mascara. Deciding it's not too bad of weather so I can walk. I grab my keys and my wallet heading for Wendy's. When I get home I sit on the couch and watch The Big Bang Theory and enjoy my food. I spend most of the day this way lounging on the couch. I didn't even realize I fell asleep till I was woken by my phone ringing. While being half asleep I search the couch for my phone when I finally find it I answer out of breath.

"Hello?"

"Anastasia are you alright?" OMG, it's him!

"Y-yes, why do you ask?" I stutter at the shock of hearing his voice, he really called. I didn't think he would."

"You seem distressed." He sounds actually worried.

"I'm ok Mr. Grey, thank you for asking." I get off the floor and pace my living room, "Not to sound rude, but why are you calling me at…" I look at my oven clock and it reads, "6:30" crap where did the time go?

"Well I remember a very persistent Anastasia, who wanted me to give her a call if I wanted to see her again." I blush at the smooth way he speaks. "Do you know Anastasia, I feel as though I want to see you again." I gulp.

"You do?"

"Yes so get on a nice dress, and meet me outside in 20 minutes." And with that Mr. Grey hung up the phone.

…..

_So how was it? Did you guys like it? Let me know!_


	5. The Beginning of the Date

_Authors Notes: Hey guys, here is another chapter of the big date between Ana and Christian. I am trying so hard to update this story when I can. I hope you all are liking the story so far, and thank you for the wonderful comments. Keep it up! If you have any suggestions for the story so far let me know. I would love to know! Any way back to the story!_

….

The call ended and I was left there with the shock of a life time. He's taking me out? I've never really been on a date. What do I say, do, and or act? I didn't really think this whole part of him really taking me out all the way through when I slipped him my number. I wish Kate were here, she could tell me what to do, because I surely don't know what to do. Well, my subconscious says, maybe your first instinct should be to get dressed. In something nice, it adds. I gasped and half ran into my room to figure out an outfit with 17 minutes to spare. I look through my clothes, no too day time, nope too fancy, no not fancy enough. Perfect! I grab my plum skin tight dress and my matching pumps. I slip them both on and hobble to my bathroom. I check my phone seeing I'm doing well for a short amount of time. I throw on some light bronzer, blush, and lip stick. I whip my hair back and forth giving it volume. With one last look in the mirror I practice my smile. Showing teeth; no I look like I'm too eager, tight lip; no too, hello Christian let me murder you with an axe. Ugh, I want this to be perfect! I finally settle on a half smile, and I have two minutes left. Wow, he really didn't give me much time did he, I laugh to myself. I lock my apartment door and walk to the elevator. While in the elevator I run my tongue over my teeth to take off any lip stick, I also pull down my dress and scrunch my hair in my hands. I step out of the elevator and walk outside where I see a man in a black suit holding open a grey Audi door. "Miss. Steele, I'm Taylor, I have orders from Mr. Grey to pick up." I nod and thank him, sliding into the leather seats. As he starts the car I ask him,

"Where is Mr. Grey?" His eyes flick you to the review mirror as he says,

"We are driving to meet Mr. Grey now." I nod while turning my attention to the window. We finally come to a stop and Taylor turns to me handing me a long piece of cloth and I stare at him questionably. "Mr. Grey informed me to get you to wear that so you can't see where you're going. He plans to surprise you tonight." I stare at the cloth for a long while then look at Taylor,

"Should I be scared to put this on?" Taylor chuckles and reassures me that while he is around no harm will come of me and I give him a weak smile while tying the cloth around my eyes. I hear Taylor close the door and the open mine. With this cloth is covering my vision my hearing sharpens fast. I feel Taylor grab my hand. I slip my foot out of the car and feel around, trying to make sure there is nothing I could trip on. I struggles to get out properly, to make sure I don't fall I hold on to Taylor for dear life. Taylor encourages me that I am ok and he won't let me fall, which makes me feel a little better. When I finally have both feet on the ground, Taylor leads me somewhere. I hear the echo of my heels clicking, and someone's car beep meaning it's unlocked. I knew right away we were in an underground parking lot, but where are we that require an underground parking lot. I am slowly led by Taylor,

"I'm a little nervous, honestly." I chuckle to myself.

"Don't be Miss. Steele I think you will quite like the surprise Mr. Grey has set up." I nod and thank him, as we continue our way to God knows where. I feel my foot catch some type of crack in the ground and I trip, I feel Taylor tug my arm back and pull me upright. Thank God Taylor was there to catch me, scrapes and blood isn't exactly sexy on a first date. "See, I told you Miss. Steele, as long as I am here you will be safe." I smile in his direction, and thank him. We come to a stop and I hear a bell ring and we step into what I would think was an elevator. Taylor turns me around to face the front of the elevator and as we come to a stop and the door opens. Taylor grabs my hand and leads me forward and we walk again but this time Taylor tells me to stay put and not to take off my blind fold. I do as I'm told; as Taylor walks away I hear a door open and close. I stand there for a minute or two before I hear the door open again and I feel those hands. I know exactly who is leading my way now but I am too nervous to acknowledge him. I hear the door open and Christian leads us through the door into the cool outside air. He loosens my blind fold slowing pulling it off. When I open my eyes I am in complete aw….

…

_Sorry for ending the chapter here, love you all. _


	6. Continued Date

_I'm so sorry guys I haven't posted in a while. This will be a short chapter because I have to hurry. I don't have a computer right now and I'm using my grandmas right now. I'll write when I can but I don't know when that will be. Hope you enjoy this short chapter haha. Refresher (Ana got picked up by Christian's body guard Taylor. Taylor blind folds Ana because Christian is surprising her. This story starts off after Christian took off her blind fold.)_

…_.._

I slowly open my eyes and what I see is amazing; a table with a white lace cloth, two lit candle sticks, a plate on both side along with two glasses and a bottle of wine in an ice bucket. Christian takes my hand in his and leads me to the table and pulls out my chair. I give him a shy smile and sit down looking out over the balcony to beautiful Seattle. Christian pulls out his chair and takes his seat in front of me. "So Ms. Steele what do you think?" I smile and look down.

"It's amazing Christian, just amazingly thoughtful." I look up at him pouring me a glass of wine, "No one has ever done this for me." He gives me a crooked smile that makes my body clench.

"Ms. Steele out of all the boyfriends you have had no one has ever tried to sweep you off your feet like this?" He speaks as if it's hard to believe.

"Christian I think in my whole life I have dated one guy and that would be freshman year. Bobby's and I relationship didn't last but three months." I laugh to myself taking a sip of my wine.

"You don't do boyfriends?" I shake my head and he smiles a knowing smile. I hear the door open, out walks a pretty blond that is probably in her late thirties. She is carrying a tray of some type of food. Christian stand and takes if from her and sets it on a stand next to us, and he dishes us a plate. "Ms. Steele I hope you like lamb."

"This will be a first for me Mr. Grey" I giggle while taking my plate from his hands. He is really a sweet man and how is he on a date with me?

"Well we are having quite a bit of firsts tonight aren't we?" He takes to his seat and gestures for me to dig in. The first bite is delicious and the sauce is so sweet.

"Christian, what is this sauce on the lamb?"

"It's a blueberry sauce." I moan with my next bite and I hear Christian take a deep breath. I can feel the heat rise to my face. "So, Anastasia tell me something about you."

"Well, there's not much to know. I'm 20 soon to be 21; I live with my roommate Kate who interviewed you for a student paper. She is also dating your brother" I laugh and continue "I work in publishing and I have a real creep of a boss (I say with a laugh and Christian seems to tense in front of me but soon relaxes) and recently I have really been debating on cutting my hair to give to those who need wigs."

"How short are you thinking of cutting your hair?"

"I'm thinking of an A line cut or just before my shoulders."

"Just before your shoulders would be a nice look, but I do happen to like the length of your hair." I smile at him and I ask about him.

"I am 27, I own a company called GEH. I have two loving and amazing parents, along with two annoying siblings." His smile is so handsome. We finish our meal with little conversation just a word here or there. I tell him it's getting late and I better be going. "May I see you again, Anastasia?"

"It would be my pleasure Christian," he leads me through his amazing place so roomy yet cold and unwelcoming. He hits the elevator button; I lean up on my tip toes and lightly kiss his cheek, and the atmosphere changes.

"I'm going to kiss you Anastasia," he whispers his face inches from my face and I nod.

….

_I know don't hate me the story is really short and I don't know when I'll be able to write again. I have to buy a new computer first. Comment what you think is going to happen, and what you thought of this chapter! I love reading your comments._


	7. The Kiss

_I'm using my family's computer to write this story. Hope you guys like it sorry it's such a long time coming. Hope you like this chapter may not be as long as you would hope but it's better than nothing haha _

…_._

I nodded as I looked up at his Grey eyes, watching him lean forward as if in slow motion. I could hear my heart beating rapidly as I felt his hot breath on my lips. I closed my eyes as I felt is lips touch mine, I sighed in relief. His mouth on mine was the best feeling in the world. Time felt like it stood still as he lifted his hand me my face and wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me to him. Our lips moved in rhythm and I wrapped my arms around his neck, I finally pulled back for air. Panting I smiled a shy smile as he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "Thank you," he chuckled.

"No problem Ms. Steele, it was my pleasure." The elevator door opened.

"When will I see you again?" I turned to face him while back in the elevator; he leaned onto the frame of the elevator.

"Are you free Next Saturday?" I nodded quickly. "Then I will see you at 7, I'll pick you up." As the doors closed I gave my goodbye.

"Christian,"

"Ana," and like that I was alone I found Taylor standing out by the limo.

"Did you enjoy dinner, Ms. Steele?"

"I did so very much." I smile the biggest smile while leaning back on the leather Audi seats. When I get home Taylor waits for me to get inside then he leaves. I text Christian, _I thought I would let you know I made it home safely. And thank you for the amazing dinner! :) See you Saturday. _I take off my dress and hop in the shower, and while washing away my dirt and grime I think back on dinner and imagine how next Saturday will be. This man is perfect, too perfect there has to be something wrong with him. I get out and wrap a towel in my hair, brush my teeth, wash my face with Oxy and put on my moisturizer. I walk into my room and I throw on some sweats and a big T shirt. I check my phone to see a message from Mr. Grey. _Thank you for coming, and yes Ms. Steele see you Saturday. Sweet dreams. _I can't stop smiling. I grab a glass of water and climb into bed. Tonight was amazing and I can't wait to see him again. As I drift to sleep I hear a loud banging on my door. I get up to check it walking into the living room the banging is getting louder and more frantic as I through back the door I see….

_Till next time lovelies I don't know when that will be, tell me what you thought sorry it's so short I got stuff I got to do! BYE!_


	8. The Date That Went Wrong

_Long time no write haha sorry it's been so long I'm super busy with life at the moment. I'll write when I can for now I hope you like this chapter._

…_._

I rush to the door to see what is going on. When I get to the door the banging has become rapid, I rush to open it. Fiddling with the chain I finally get the door open to see Kate standing in front of me with smeared mascara. "What are you doing here? Why isn't Elliot with you?" Kate walks past me and takes off her coat putting it on the coat hanger.

"You want to know why Elliot's not here, I'll tell you why." Kate stomps away to her bed room screaming as she enters the other room. I decide against my better judgment to follow her she is strips out of her dress and then walks around to find her sweats and t shirt. Grabbing her sweats off her chair she turns to look at me, "He's not here because he's an ass." At this I cock my eyebrows, what the hell happened with them. She throws on her clothes and walks into the living room and straight to the kitchen. I know exactly what she is doing, drowning her sorrowing in chocolate fudge double brownie ice cream. Every time her love life goes south she numbs the pain with Ben and Jerry's. Grabbing a spoon from the drawer next to the fridge she pops off the lid and dives in to the ice cream. As any best friend would do I grab another spoon and dive in with her. After a good ten minutes of stuffing our face's in silence I finally asked, "What happened?"

"Okay so after spending all day together all relaxed, we decided we were hungry so let's eat, so we went to dinner right? Well we had a nice meal, talked about the future and then decided to go home too…. After we made amazing love, he decided to shower. I had to check work emails so he hopped in alone. While I was emailing my boss about an upcoming interview, Elliot's phone vibrates. Well I leave it alone and go about my business but it keeps vibrating. I check whose texting him and it's his ex, Emma. I know I shouldn't have looked but I did and I'm glad I did. She sent him nudes. That can't be random whose ex of a year send them nudes randomly? So I left before he got out of the shower. I couldn't stand to face him.

"Kate, what if it's not what you think? What if she really did send them randomly? You should have talked to him." I said putting my arm around her and pulling her close.

"But what if I'm right, what would I do?" She started crying so hard she was shaking. It broke my heart, poor Kate. I soothed her hair and just let her cry after awhile she stopped and said, "I love him, if I'm right how do I stop loving him?"

"I don't know," I whispered feeling my heart ache for her. I let her cry till she was out of tears and I helped her into bed. Pulling back the covers and adjusting her pillows the way she likes. I gave her a big hug. Walking to the cabinet I grabbed some Ibuprofen and a glass of water, she was going to need it tomorrow with as much crying as she did. Coming into the room I see her cuddle to her favorite pillow and passed out. Chuckling to myself I leave the water and pills on the counter and turn off her lamp. Before I close the door Kate whispers thank you I smile and say anytime. Putting the ice cream away and the dishes in the dish washer I lock the door, turn off all the lights and head to bed.


	9. The Morning After

_I know these chapters are short but I'm trying the best I can I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

…

"_Mommy, mommy?" A little boy no more than 3, was pushing on his mothers shoulder trying to wake her. "Mommy, I'm hungry!" He cried out as the pain in his stomach became worse, it had been almost 4 days since he last had left over's that his mom's pimp didn't eat. His cheeks stained with tears because it hurt to sleep on his chest and back from the cigarette burns that covered every surface of his skin. The little copper haired boy begged for his mom to wake, crying when she didn't. I was shoving her so hard she feel with a thud to the dingy wooden floor. He ran to his mom's side and continued to try and wake her until he heard the door unlock and in came what he thought were giants with guns and black suits. The little boy ran to hide under the kitchen table when the giants finally crouched down to face to face with the little boy._

"_Its ok buddy, we won't hurt you. You can come out." The giant stuck his hand out for the boy to take but he just stared at it. The copper haired boy didn't know if he could trust what the man was saying. After a while he gave in taking the man's hand. "What's your name?"_

"_Christian…."_

Present Day: Ana's Point of View

I woke with a jolt when I heard my phone ringing; reaching for my phone out on my desk to see who was calling me this early in the morning. Elliot was the name on the screen; I hesitated but finally picked up. "Hello," I spoke groggily.

"Ana, I know Kate probably told you everything that happened last night but she is wrong. She doesn't understand what really happened and didn't give me a chance to explain! Can you please let me in so I can talk to her?" Elliot rushed his sentence and I barely understood a word of it.

"Elliot, I don't think that's a good idea right now. She was devastated last night," Elliot sighed on the other line.

"Can you at least come out here to hear my side of the story?" I could hear the plea in his voice and I complied. Sitting up out of bed,

"I'll be out in a bit, hold on." I spoke walking across my cold wooden floor.

"Thank you so much Ana." With that Elliot was gone and I was left to brush my teeth. Rinsing my mouth of its gross morning breath, I walked to the other side of the room to grab my robe pulling it on over my body. Usually I at least sleep in a shirt but it got so hot I threw it off in the middle of the night. To cover my naked top I grabbed my favorite pink robe with green, purple, and blue polka dots. I slowing opened my door and tip toed out of my room as not to be heard or to wake the sleeping Kate. I wiped the morning eye boogers away and quietly opened the door. There stood a very distressed Elliot and an extremely handsome Christian. Who I was not aware was here. My eyes grew in embarrassment as I laid eyes on him. _You have got to be kidding_, my subconscious sneered.

"Thank you so much Ana," I nodded to Elliot.

"Don't thank me yet, I still may not let you in." I said as a matter of fact, "Just tell me your side," Elliot nodded and started in.

"So Emma is my ex and she did send me nudes." I raised my eyebrows as in to say and you think this is going to help get you in this apartment? He continued ignoring my look. "But I did not want, nor ask for those pictures. I swear," His voice begged for me to believe him and I kind of did. "She is nothing and has been ever since I met Kate. Emma has been sending these nudes for a while and I always tell her to stop. I am in a relationship and happy, I don't want the pictures."

"Then why didn't you just tell Kate this?" I say trying to avoid making eye contact with Christian.

"Because I didn't want her to blow up and think I wanted the pictures."

"See that's where you went wrong, by hiding it from her you look all the more guilty. If you would have just flat out told her she may have trusted your side." I said to Elliot because I do believe his story, he seems like a true good guy but I don't know if Kate will believe him. "Elliot I believe you, but Kate has been hurt too many times by cheaters. The problem isn't getting me to believe you it's getting her too." He nodded.

"I understand that I truly do, can I go talk to her." I thought about it for a while and nodded. As I opened the door to let him in I stopped him.

"If I'm wrong and you hurt my friend, I will hurt you. Kate has done everything for me, helped me when no one else would. I owe her." He nodded and closed the door behind him, leaving me and Christian in an empty hallway.


	10. Breakfast

_Long time without a chapter I know but my life is more hectic than usual. I won't bore you with the details just know I'm still alive and writing._

…

The hallway smelled like him, I can't quite put my finger on it. He just smells heavenly in a very masculine way. It's what's in my dreams as I run my fingers through his copper locks pulling myself closer to him. Gosh I already miss his lips on mine, his hands caressing my body, seizing me, holding me tight against his chest. I can't help but sigh at the memory of his warmth radiating throw my body. Apparently he noticed my sigh because he cocked his eyebrow and tilted his head. I smiled shyly feeling my blush rise to my cheeks; I squirm as he watches my every awkward move. "So, Christian…." I slowly look up to meet his grey intense eyes. They make me almost lose my train of thought. I could stare at those eyes all day. I could stare at him all day; he's a master piece, something to be painted by Michael Angelo, or Leonardo Da Vinci. I don't understand the way he makes me feel, it's unlike anything else, no one has made me feel this way that's why I have stayed a virgin this long.

"Yes, Anastasia?" He smirks lightly as if he can sense the affect he has on me. If only he knew how I thought of him he may think me freak.

"What are you doing here?" My subconscious glares at me as if to say don't say it like that or he will think you don't want him here. "I mean not to sound rude, I'm glad you're here it's just why are you here?" Yeah that sounds nicer my subconscious rolls her eyes throwing her hands up as if to say it's a lost cause. "I mean."

"Anastasia, I am here because last night after Kate left and wouldn't answer her phone Elliot decided my house is where you go to solve all your problems." Christian sounded real annoyed. "He begged me to take him here to talk to Kate, which he has his own car I still don't understand why he couldn't take his but I didn't feel like having a long drawn out discussion." Christian leaned his head to the side and smiled like he was impressed. "Now I'm glad I agreed this would have been something I would have hated to miss." He spoke slowly licking his lips his eyes wondering all along my body I felt my whole body tense in embarrassment as I soon realized I was in a polka dot robe and that's it. I tighten my arms around my body as if that would shield it from him there's nothing to see anyways.

"That would have been too bad wouldn't it Mr. Grey." I looked down too nervous to make eye contact. I am staring at his shoes. Everything about him is magnificent how I must pale in comparison. I try to dress the best I can with as little as I make, I have learned how to make Goodwill seem like something nicer than it is. I think I'm crazy to believe he couldn't truly find something in me he could like we aren't even in the same league.

"Anastasia are you still here?" Christian called out waving his hand back and forth in the air to catch my attention.

"Yes, sorry I was lost in thought." Looking at him and giving an apologetic smile.

"I was asking if you would like to join me for breakfast this morning seeing as I am already in town."

"It's a Sunday Mr. Grey, what if I was planning to attend church?" Christian chuckled.

"Are you planning on attending church?"

"No, but I could have been." I let out a soft laugh and turn towards the door.

"Where may I ask are you going Ms. Steele?" I turn back to look at him before I close the door.

"Why Mr. Grey I have to go get dressed I believe I have a hot breakfast date I have to meet." I closed the door than ran to my room. I quickly grabbed a pair of black tights from me draws along with my loose fitting long Rolling Stone shirt and a pair of black denim ripped shorts. I ran to the bathroom throwing it all on you with a pair of chunky boots and long socks. I pull my hair out of the bun letting it fall in its natural waves throwing a maroon beanie on top. I coat some mascara on my lashes and finish the look by putting on my red and blue 90's flannel. I walked to my night stand grabbing my wallet and took off out of my room just in time to hear Kate screaming in pleasure. I covered my eyes and ran for the front door. I closed the door hard behind me to see a worried Christian.

"What's going on?" Christian asked walking quickly towards me.

"Nothing to worry about just Elliot and Kate having their makeup sex. Loud makeup sex." I laugh grabbing Christian's hand pulling him towards the stairs, "Let's get out of here."


	11. Some background information

_Hey long time no write sorry! I was in a play and it just recently ended so I have been relaxing! Hope you like this chapter!_

…..

I giggled while pulling him to the elevator; I clicked the button and waited patiently. When the doors opened we stepped into the empty elevator room where a soft hum of music played. I could feel Christian's gray eyes on me; I resisted the urge to look at him. "Why do you dress like that?" That question confused me so I looked my outfit over. I looked at him,

"Do you not like it?" He shook his head.

"It's not that they don't look good on you it's just you look as though you should be dressed in name brands and more appropriate clothing for your age." He stated matter as a matter of fact and that kind of irritated me.

"I'm 21 not 40…. I dress in this because I don't care about name brands. I never used to dress so," and I gestured towards my wardrobe. "My whole life has been spent being unnoticed, so one day I woke up and decided that I wanted people to see me and recognize me as a person and not as empty space." The elevator doors opened and we walked through to the doors where he held the door open for me to exist into the cool morning air. "High school was hard, it's not like I was bullied but I would have rather been bullied than have no one even take the effort to pick on me." I chuckled staring up at him as we walk down the street to the coffee shop on the corner. "At first I felt so uncomfortable in these clothes but as the years passed they grew on me." He nodded.

"I didn't mean to offend you Miss Steele; I just merely wondered why you would hide away in baggy clothes instead of flattering your beauty." I blushed and pointed out the coffee shop.

"You know the first time I saw you here with Ms. Lincoln I thought you guys were together," I laughed softly to myself and I could hear him laugh too.

"No not anymore," I whipped my head around to him but he continued forward to the counter, "What would you like Miss Steele?" I stared up towards the menu.

"May I please have a bacon and cheese croissant toasted?" Today Joe was working the register.

"Would you like anything to drink Ana?" He smiled at me and I kindly smiled back and answered,

"Yes, may I please have and Twinings English Breakfast Tea? Also can the bag out of the water please." Joe nodded and asked Christian wanted.

"May I please have a blueberry muffin and black coffee?" Joe nodded and rang up the total Christian handed Joe 40 and told him to keep the change. Christian and I found a seat near the little stage I usually sing on. Like a gentleman Christian pulled out my chair and I thanked him taking a seat. We chatted for a bit about Christian's work and how he became so successful.

"Wow it's truly amazing. I wish that would happen for my singing career." I laughed shaking my head. "But I can't complain I love what I do even though my boss gives me the creeps." Joe brings us our order.

"Hope everything's correct?" I nodded and thanked him, "Who is playing today?"

"No one today Ana but by all means if you want to bless us with your voice just get on that stage." I laughed and said maybe later if I felt like it.

"Ana tell me about your family." Christian demanded suddenly I chuckled out of awkwardness.

"Not much to tell my dad died when I was born and I was raised by my step father Ray, who is amazing."

"What about your mother?" He asked before taking a bite of his blueberry muffin. Man that's a lucky muffin I'd like to touch those lips again.

"Um mom is on husband number four, what can I say she's a hopeless romantic." I took a bite of my croissant. While chewing Christian continue,

"What about you? Are you a hopeless romantic?" I swallowed my food.

"I am an English major; I kind of have to be you know?" I shrugged and I watched his body change and he stood up.

"We should be heading back I have a meeting soon." I nodded and followed him out the door. We walked silently back to the apartment elevator and as we entered the tension grew. I stared up at him pleading him to kiss me and he did. Christian pushed my body up against the wall and our tongues danced. I moaned into his mouth and he pulled away straitening his clothes, "I am not the man for you, you should steer clear of me." I was so confused he kissed me and now he wants nothing to do with me? I felt the shame creeping into my stomach creating a nauseas pit. I open my apartment door and turn to him.

"Thank you for breakfast, goodbye Christian." I closed the door and walked into my room, closing the door. I cried, how stupid to cry over a man but I felt so utterly humiliated.

….

_Hope you like it sorry for the shortness but my computer kept shutting off randomly, thank God for auto save!_


	12. The Gig

Hey guys sorry it's taking so long to post. Hope you like the new chapter.

"Who is it?" I ask as I walk to the door.

"Jose." I inwardly groan, it's nothing against Jose but the last thing I want to do is have talk to someone after the week I had. After closing the door on Christian I ran to my room to cry and after an hour or so of sulking around the apartment I get a text from Kate reminding me she wouldn't be home for two weeks because she's flying out with her parents and apparently Elliot to go to the Bahamas. She said she would have reminded me in person but she couldn't find me and she along with Elliot had to hurry as not to miss their flight. My routine has become boring and sad honestly. Wakeup, work, eat, come home, take a shower, made eat again, and sleep. I open the door and Jose smiles than frowns. "Are you okay" he asked pushing his way into the apartment.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I close and lock the door behind him before sitting in the love seat next to the couch where he sat staring at me.

"I don't know you don't look good, no offense. You look like you haven't brushed your hair or teeth in a week."

"Well that is because I haven't." I laugh picking up my tea, "anyway why did you stop by?" taking a sip of my delicious tea.

"Ok moody, I stopped by to say I booked us a gig." I choke on my tea as I try to process what he just said.

"A gig? Where?"

"This woman name Miss Lincoln is hosting a garden party and she called the café asking for you and I said you have been out sick. I told her to give me her number and I would give it to you when I saw you." He handed me the number, "Also I wrote a song and I think you will like it." He also hands me the song. The song is called Beautiful and it's a duet, he continued explaining it to me.

"Wow Jose this is beautiful." I really do like it, I ask him to sing it to me and I fell even more in love with it. I tell Jose finally that I will think about the offer and get a hold of both him and Miss Lincoln when I have made a decision. Getting up to walk him to the door I give him a hug while saying my goodbyes. My stomach growls from lack of food and I reopen the door.

"Jose would you like to stay and we can order in some Chinese food? I'm hungry I don't know about you but I could use a beer and a good tv show." I laugh.

"Yeah I would love too," and we did just that sat on the couch drinking beer, eating good food, and watching re runs of back to the future. When Jose finally left for good I picked up the dishes and turned off the tv. I picked up my phone and decide to call miss Lincoln.

"Hello?" I hear her crisp clear tone and I straighten up in my seat.

"Hello this Ana, you wanted to get ahold of me?"

"Yes, I am having a garden party and I would love to have you come as the singer. You will need to have 30 songs you can perform and you will be there on duty from 7-11:30."

"Ok and what should I wear? What is the dress code?"

"All white." She states simply. "Be here at my home an hour before you need to start singing to set up. I will pay you 1,000 and if you blow me out of the water maybe it will be more." She hangs up after giving me her address and I thank her for the opportunity. I text Jose saying we have a gig and should practice his song to perform at the garden party. That night I slept well no dreams of grey eyes.


	13. Picking up Kate

"KATE!" I see her walking to the car luggage and purse in hand. She smiles and hands her stuff off to Elliot as she runs my way.

"Steele, it's only been two weeks you couldn't have missed me this much!" Kate says while wrapping me in her hug. I squeeze her tight and laugh as we rock back and forth.

"Kavanaugh, you would be surprised how two weeks without your presence could affect someone!" I release her from my grip and head to open the trunk so she and Elliot could put their luggage in. "So tell me all about the Bahamas you two, how was it?" Elliot lifts Kate's suitcase into the trunk along with her duffle bag. Kate is never the one to pack lightly, especially since Elliot came with her.

"It was beautiful, warm, and really fun. Next time Steele you have to come, you would love it!" Turning her attention to Elliot, "When is your ride getting here baby?"

"Oh we aren't giving you a lift home?" I asked stunned that they would separate for even a minute.

"No I have to be home, mom wants us to go to a party tomorrow." Kate smiled.

"Kate isn't going with you?"

"She is she just wanted to go home and relax at your guys's place tonight." She nodded in agreement with what Elliot had said.

"Well do you want us to wait with you baby?"Kate asks resting the side of her head on his chest as he wraps his arms around her shoulders.

"No I'll be fine; Christian's my ride which means it surely can't be long till he's here. Christian Grey doesn't do tardiness."

"That's right Elliot I don't," we all turn our attention to none other than Christian Grey, CEO of ass whole and company. He stands next to his black Audi looking like a really preppy snood as always. If anyone can't tell I'm still a little angry at him. He starts to tuck expensive I phone 6s into the pocket of his slacks. Heading to pop the trunk for his brother, Elliot follows him to the back. "How did you enjoy your trip?"

"It was great bro, so what are the plans for tonight?" Elliot asks as puts his suit case into Christian's trunk.

"Mother wants us over at Elena's house tonight to help decide how the party should look for tomorrow evening." Oh shit I think to myself, the party they are going to tomorrow is Elena's? My phone starts to ring loudly and everyone turns their attention to me as I grab the phone. Speaking of the devil,

"Miss Lincoln, what can I help you with?" I answer and I notice Christian's widen in what I think would be shock.

"Miss Steele, can you please come to my house tonight with you list of song choices?"

"Yes ma'am, I can come over tonight. At what time would you like me there?"

"7 will be fine."

"Okay, see you at 7." Hanging up the phone Kate waste no time,

"Why is Elena calling you?"

"She hired me to be the singer for her garden party tomorrow." Kate claps squealing.

"Yay, now we can get dressed and go together."

"Well not exactly, I have to be there and hour before everyone else to set up." I say tugging at my maroon long sleeve cropped sweater. I glance up through my eyelashes to see Christian's reaction. He seems to be a little angry and taken back about the situation.

"Hey at least we can still get dressed together!"

"Yeah you, José, and I can." I nod in agreement noticing Christian's body go stiff as he listens to the conversation.

"Oh yay, Jose is coming too! Is he your date?" I shake my head,

"No I don't get to have a date Kate, I'm working the whole night except breaks when I get to use the bathroom and get something to drink. Jose helping me out with instruments is all." Kate nods and says it will still be fun.

"Laters baby," Elliot says before swallowing Kate's face in public. I look away in embarrassment and catch Christian's gaze.

"Goodbye Miss Steele I guess I will see you tonight." He nods in my direction with a light smile.

"Yes you will." I state while starting at those lips not two weeks ago had been on mine. After we get in the car to leave I feel a pit in my stomach. I want him so bad but he doesn't want me. He made that clear. Kate and I shoot the shit while we make our drive to the apartment and when we arrive I help Kate unpack. We go out for some lunch and shop around town so Kate can buy the perfect out fit for tomorrow night. When we get back it is 6:30 and I decide it's probably best to leave for Elena's so I'm not late. Grabbing the song list and the keys, I make my way to Miss Lincoln's house.


	14. The Big Night Pt 1

Kate and I sat in that salon chair at 9 in the morning, Kate drinking her usual black coffee. Can you say gross? Kate needs coffee in the mornings or she can be a real snippy human being. Me I either prefer tea or to wake up naturally. "So how was it when you saw Christian last night?" Kate asked turning her head full of foil towards me.

"I didn't really spend much time talking to him Kate, I mostly just handed Elena my song list for tonight than left."

"What? I thought he took you out?" Kate asked before taking a big swig of her Starbucks.

"Yes we did but he told me it is best if we don't see each other." Kate told me how bogus that is and that not to worry he's more than likely gay anyway because he's never been seen with a girl. I laugh, "Kate?"

"Yeah?" She looks at me.

"I am thinking to start down playing my wardrobe, you know?" She just crunches her eye brows and asks me why. "Well I'm almost 20, maybe it's time I start dressing less stand offish."

"Whatever you want to do Steele, I will help you find some new stuff if you'd like?" I tell her how much I would love that as the hair dress comes up behind me.

"Now what would you like today?"

"I want to cut my hair to my shoulder length and then dye it back to my original color of brown." I tell her she nods and heads to the back to grab the colors. When Kate and I are done, Kate's hair is a perfect shade between platinum and strawberry blonde and it looks great on her. Me I am starting to see the girl I haven't seen since high school.

"Now come on Steele we have to find you an outfit that will make Grey so jealous that he isn't yours." We head back to the apartment to find an outfit in Kate's closet full of so many clothes you would think it was the mall. We ended up choosing a cocktail white dress that cuts to about my stomach in the front to show off just a sexy but class amount of cleavage. The back is more modest it only shows some of my shoulders through the straps. The heels are so pretty they are six inch stilettos, oh lord I pray I don't die tonight, they are a champagne color. I hug Kate before we both go to our bath rooms to shower. When showering I make sure to shave everything that will be seen such as my legs and underarms don't need a jungle tonight. Stepping out of the shower I wrap a towel around my hair and body. Grabbing my hair dryer and makeup I head into Kate's room where she is putting lotion on her freshly shave legs. We spend time listening to music and getting ready. At 5 when my makeup is half way don't I hear a knock on our door, I open the door to a well dressed Jose.

"Hey Jose." I say while giving him a hug. He is dressed in white dress pants and a crème button up shirt.

"How much longer are you going to be Ana?" He asked while heading to Kate's room to say hello to her.

"Not much just have to finish my make up and put on my clothes." Jose sits on the toilet while Kate continues on my face. God only knows what this woman is putting on me. When I am done my hair is in a low bun and a few hairs are left out and curled. My face is flawless with a light blush and a little hint of eyeliner under the mascara. My lips are a nude peach color, I look great. I give her a hug and a kiss as I grab the dress and heels to change. I when everything is on I am ready to roll I leave Kate to finish herself. I grab on to Jose's arm as he leads me to his car.

"Are you nervous?" He asks as we pull into Elena's drive way handing are keys off to a man so he can park it somewhere when Jose is done unloading his guitar case and key board. I grab my mic and mic stand and we walk around the back of the house where I see a beautiful and may I add giant gazebo full of lights and flowers. I am in shock as I look at the tables on the stone floor just before the gazebo. "Okay so this lady is this rich and we are only getting a thousand." I laugh slapping his arm as we walk up the gazebo steps heading to the stage. Walking across the dance floor I hear the clamping of heels behind me.

"Anastasia, darling." I turn to see Elena heading my way than I see her turn to Jose, "And Anastasia's friend." I laugh inside as I see Jose's eyebrow lift up into a disrespect arch. I set my stuff down and lean into Elena's hug.

"Ms. Lincoln."

"Oh please call me Elena." I nod and she turns to walk away toward how I see is Grace, Carrick, Mia, Elliot, and of course Christian. I turn around while bending down to pick up my things heading back to the stage. After Jose and I are done setting are supplies up, I see Christian walking towards us.

"Anastasia, you look beautiful tonight." He smiles I smile back and blush.

"Christian, you look handsome as well." And he did in his white off white pants dress pants, white button up shirt under a black tie with small off white stripes. And of course a grey dress coat.

"I just wanted to tell you to break a leg tonight," Than he leaned in to whisper in my ear, "I will be watching you quite close tonight as will every other man since you decided to wear such a revealing dress." He turns away and I gasp in shock. I don't know if that was flirting or if he was insulting me. I ignore him. I sit with Jose as we watch the coward start to pour in and it's time Elena stands and tells everyone this.

"Hello everyone, thank you for coming tonight, I hope you all have a great time just dance, drink, eat, and mingle." She laughs and walks off the stage leaving me and Jose to do our thing. I grab the mic. Everyone looks to me,

"Hi," I laugh nervously, "My name is Ana," I am interrupted by some whistle, "this is Jose and we are the singers for tonight. I hope you have fun." I look to Jose and say 1,2,3….

"Three little birds say on my window. And they told me I don't need to worry." I look to Jose as I sing one of my favorite songs. He smiles back in reassurance, "summer came like cinnamon so sweet, little girls play double Dutch on the concrete. Maybe sometimes we've got it all wrong, but it's alright the more things seem to change, the more they stay the same oh, don't you hesitate. Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song you go ahead, let your hair down." I start to sway and I run my hands down my body at this part, "Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams, just go ahead let your hair down." I continue to sing while I am in my own little world when the song ends everyone on the dance floor stops dancing and clap, I thank them and sing another song and a couple more until my voice starts to hurt. I tell them I am taking a break and I head down to the bar to grab water with Jose.

"You are very good." An old couple tells me as I pass by them.

"Thank you very much." Jose and I talk a little as we sip our waters, and then I feel a presence that is very familiar to me.

"Miss Steele you sound great up there." I turn to see Christian.

"Ana I am going to head back to the stage to get the next song prepared." Jose says to me,

"Okay be there in 5." He nods and leaves.

"Mr. Grey for someone who wants me to stay away, you sure seem to come around a lot." He chuckles.

"I wanted to stay away because I am not good for you but you are just too hard to stay away from Miss Steele." I chuckle and role my eyes,

"So what does this mean Mr. Grey?"

"This means we have a lot to discuss, why don't you come over tonight?" I nod and leave him at the bar to head back to the stage I feel his eyes on my ass as I walk and I pray not to trip.

"Tell me what you want, what you like, its okay. I'mma little curious too." I walk down the steps of the stage into the dance floor where a lot of teens and young adults seem to be dancing. I notice Christian sitting with Elena, his mom, and dad. I make eye contact as I sing, "Tell me if it's wrong, if its right, I don't care. I can keep a secret could, you?" I find Kate, Elliot, Mia, and Mia's date dancing. I dance along with them while I look up at Christian, "Got my mind on your body, and your body on my mind. Got a taste for the cherry, I just need to take a bite. Don't tell your mother, kiss one another, and die for each other. We're cool for the summer!" We start hopping around and dancing while the old farts talk about life. The night goes on like this till it is 11:30 and everyone starts to say good bye. Jose and I start to pack up all our stuff I tell Kate and him that I will be leaving with Christian.

"What I thought he wanted nothing to do with you?"

"Well you are as confused as I am. His moods change so fast I think I have whip lash." We laugh and say our good byes. Kate tells me that I need to spill in the morning. I walk up to Christian where I am met by Grace wrapping her arms around me in a hug.

"You were so great tonight!"

"Aw thank you very much I appreciate it." I tell the Grey family good bye as Christian places his hand on my back to lead me to the exit where Elena was saying her goodbyes to her guests.

"Goodbye Christian, darling." She says kissing the side of his cheek. I hate how close she is to him. Elena leans in and whispers something in his ear before turning her attention towards me.

"Miss Steele you did a wonderful job tonight, I will mail you your check." I smile and thank her before I get whisked off to Christian's black Audi. He opens the door for me to slide in and then walks around to his side and gets in next to me.

"Mmmmm Anastasia I can't wait to get you home, your head would spin if you could know all the things I was thinking about doing to you while you were dancing tonight." He says his mouth pressed against my ear. I feel a shiver run down my body, I turn to see his wanting eyes.

"Are you going to make love to me tonight?" He chuckles and smiles seductively.

"Anastasia, I don't make love. I fuck….. Hard." I gasp in shock as I feel a tug in my lower stomach, I clench my thighs together. "but first we have to discuss some… things." 


	15. The Big Night Pt 2

"So this is my playroom." I am in utter shock; this room is full of things I only saw in movie and in music videos. Things that I have heard people were into but have never actually met someone who was into it. There are whips, canes, floggers, and much more in different varieties of colors. He, he wants this from me, he could not be serious. I walk around the room soaking all of it in, I get kink but this is ridiculous and crazy. He can't expect me to be okay with this at all! I turn to look at him pointing to the cross.

"Jesus wouldn't like this." He chuckles, "Jesus wouldn't like any of this."

"No I guess he wouldn't." I stare at him for a long time. Why? How could this beautiful, smart, and some what kind man be into this?

"Do you do this to people or do they do it to you?" I ask either answer isn't going to make me feel better.

"I do this to women." Oh lord; I was never ever hit as a kid not even as punishment. How could I be able to take it now? This is way too much yet I have more questions.

"Why me?" I look at him than at the ground, "Obviously there are other women out there willing to do this with you. Why would you want me, I am surely apart of this… crowd!" I say waving my hands in the air towards all of this… stuff.

"Honestly I don't know why. I just feel this attraction for you that I have never felt. I want you." I laugh out of awkwardness.

"So you think I am going to let you hit me?" I shake my head. "What do I even get out of this?"

"Me." He simply states. As much as I do want him am I really that willing to be beaten to be with him, _I think not! That is a FUCK no in hell would you ever do that. _My subconscious has now been awakened. "Also it mostly about pleasure. You only get punished if you defy me." I stare at him in a completely dazed.

"You are shitting me right?" this cannot be real this has to be a joke but this pit in my stomach is telling me it is not.

"No Anastasia, I am not shitting you." I nod. Wow, I mean I want this man like I have never wanted him before but I thought losing my V card would have a little bit of a different scene.

"I think we should go to the kitchen, eat and talk." Ha eat yeah like that could happen, maybe drink. Yes drinking does sound good right now.

"Yes let's do that." Not wasting any time on heading to the door, I want out of here. I wait as Christian shuts and lock the door, now if only we could get rid of that key!

"What do you want to drink?" Anything with alcohol right now.

"I don't mind, wine, of any kind I am not picky." He nods as we enter the dining area, heading to get the drinks. Once the wine is in my hand I chug it down and he stares at me with wide eyes.

"More?"

"Yes!" I say shoving the glass back to him.

"Now Anastasia, as much as I would like to begin tonight I am getting the vibe that you are very thrown off by my taste sexually." I scoff me the virgin never! I sit there.

"That is the understatement of a life time. Christian I get kink, but that is like what I imagine terrorist use to torture soldiers. Nothing about that room is sexy to me except the man standing in it!" I blush as I realized what came out of my mouth. A wicked grin spreads across the delicious lips of Christian Grey.

"Anastasia we can build up to that I don't expect you to do that on the first day." Yes but the problem is that you want to do that to me in general.

"Yep that makes me feel tons better." I say sarcastically.

"It isn't much different than regular sex." He states trying to reason with me.

"Okay well I haven't even had regular sex, so this is pretty different to me, but thanks." I clamp my mouth shut as I realized what I just said. The look on Christian's face man if looks could kill.

"What are you saying, Anastasia. Surely it isn't want I think you said." I just stare down. "Tell me again what you said." Still I am silent. "Say it!" He practically screams.

"I'm a virgin."


	16. Back Bone

_Okay guys, sorry for short chapters but I have a very busy schedule right now. I get you guys want more chapters that are long but I only get to write when I am either on break or late, late at night. I do the best I can. Also, no Ana is not exactly how she is in the book because she had NO style or back bone. This is my story which means, this is my version of the characters. Sorry I am being so short attitude wise, but I am sick of reading the same repetitive comments. So, I decided that I need to say all of this one last time because I have said this many of times haha. Now back to happy me who loves all the great comments. THANK you guys so much for the support and I hope you like this next chapter!_

"You're a fucking virgin?" Christian says standing to his feet. He is running his hands into his copper hair as he paces, like he does not know what to do. "Why?"

"Why what?" I watch as he huffs in frustration, I start fiddling with my fingers slightly embarrassed. _Why should I be embarrassed I have done not one thing wrong here? _ Suddenly I feel angry. How dare he be mad at me!

"Why did you not tell me you were a _virgin?"_ He hissed the last word as if it were poison in his mouth. I laugh I can't help it, and he turns to face me in shock that I am laughing.

"I am so sorry that I didn't inform you of my sexual, or lack of, past. You think I just go around telling the world, 'Hey look at me I am 20 and a virgin!' That would be a no!" I get up and march over to him sticking my finger in his face. This alcohol is working just fine because I am not even second thinking a thing. "I will not apologize for not being loose. I am proud of the fact that I waited and I didn't just open my legs to any guy that asked. If you wanted some whore that has slept with many of guys well than you missed judged me, my father raised me to respect my body. I don't need to show my goods off to feel beautiful." His face is pure shock, "You, Mr. Grey, are an ass. I think I am done here and I want to leave." I turn around to grab my purse and as I walk I hear him trailing along, "No, do not try to stop me. Until you can grow up and realize that you were being incredibly rude than do not bother talking to me." I hit the elevator button and wait for the doors to open.

"Anastasia, you misunderstood." I shake my head.

"No Christian, you misunderstood, my intentions are to get to know you. I haven't given myself to just anybody, and I am not about to start. You want me so bad? You my dear _sir_ are going to have to earn it. Trust is earned not given and I do not trust you as from as I could throw you." The elevator doors open to a low buzz of elevator music, stepping inside I turn to face him one last time before the door closes. "Have a good rest of your night Christian." He just stood there his beautiful grey wide eyes are confused. His mouth slightly open, and I won't lie I feel proud of myself. Walking out of the building I see it is pouring down rain, I step out into it hesitantly and begin to walk home. A man I remember to be Christian's body guard or whatever he is drove up to me in a black Audi, he stopped the car and got out.

"Miss Steele, Mr. Grey request that I drive you home." I laugh

"Well tell Mr. Grey that he can shove his request up his ass whole. I have no problem walking." I start to walk.

"Miss Steele if not for Mr. Grey, than for me? I do not think it is safe for you to walk in the rain at night." I look at him and nod, he didn't do this I shouldn't talk it out on him he is trying to be nice.

"Thank you very much Taylor," I smile up at him as he opens the car door. I slide into the warm back seat. The leather is so soft and smells of Christian. Maybe I made a mistake, maybe I should have heard him out. _Are you kidding? No you need to learn not to take people's shit. He isn't going to respect you if you just give it up to him. _But what if he doesn't work for it? What if he calls it a lost cause and moves on? _Then you are better off._ When I am back home, I thank Taylor for my ride to the apartment. I open the door to see Elliot asleep on the couch with his arms wrapped around an also asleep Kate. They look so peaceful in each other's arms. I turn off the movie they had playing in the background and cover them with a blanket. Walking to my room I wonder how the first guy I ever fell for is so messed up. I strip out of my dress and heels. When in the bathroom I decide to run a bath to calm myself after the rough night I had. The warm water running over my skin helps relax my muscles. When my hair and body are successfully washed and my skin is red and puffy I know it is time to get out. I wrap a towel around my body and walk to my drawer to pull out some sweats and a t shirt. Dropping my towel I quickly throw on my clothes and crawl into bed. My hair still wet and my towel still on the ground. I didn't care all I cared about was sleep. I reached over to my lamp and clicked it off and the room instantly was black. The sound of rain pounded out side, and instead of crying like I thought I was going to do, I just laid there. Listening to the rain I slowly drift into sleep.

I am suddenly awakened by the sound of my phone ringing, groggily I answer it. "Miss Anastasia Steele?" A high pitched female voice I didn't recognize asked.

"Yes this is she. Who may I ask is calling?" I swipe the sleep out of my eyes.

"This is William Sterling's assistant. I am calling on the behalf of Mr. Sterling."

"Wait Sterling as in the recorded producer?"

"Yes ma'am. He wants to have an interview with him on September 24th of 2015." I about choke on air as she says this.

"Yes, yes of course."

"Alright I will see you in a month. Goodnight Miss Steele."

"Goodnight to you too… um?"

"Rebecca, miss."

"Goodnight, Rebecca." I hang up, and that night I had the best sleep I have had in a while.


	17. Black Out

Walking into Jack's office, I see he is concentrating on his computer. I knock on the open door to get his attention. He looks up and smiles his sleazy yellow toothy smile. "Yes Anastasia, what can I help you with?" I try not to gag.

"Mr. Hyde, I was just making sure that it was still okay if I left an hour early for my birthday party?" He rolls his eyes as if that is not what he wanted to hear. He nods,'

"Yes Anastasia that will be fine. Before you leave make 12 copies of this and bring back to me." He states handing me the manuscript than he waves his very hairy and pudgy hand in the air dismissing me to from his office. I turn and walk to the copy machine, I love my job but he gives me the absolute creeps. While in the copy room I lift up the lid facing the first page on the scanner, I type in the number 12, waiting for the machine to make all the copies of page 1. I continue this process and by the time I am on page 50 I get a text from Kate asking where I am.

_My boss says I can't leave till I am done making copies. I am almost done I swear!:( -A_

I send the message and I move on to page 51 when I hear the ping of my cell phone.

_Hurry we only have 30 mins till we r supposed 2 b at the club!-K_

With this I quickly get through all 142 pages of the manuscript. I practically run back to his office and set them on his desk. I hurry back to my own area and turn off my computer and grab my purse trying to get out before he comes back. I hit the elevator button to the last floor and I pull out my phone to text Kate.

_On my way see you soon!XD_

I bust through the door of our apartment and see Kate standing their holding out black high wasted jeans and plain white v neck shirt. I grab them and run to my room to change quickly, when I pull my white shirt over my head Kate is pounding on the door. "Ana we have to hurry everyone is on their way to the club!" I pull my hair out of its pony tail and throw my head back and forth to create volume. Opening the door I see Kate accepting a package and she hands it to me. I am in complete shock they are first edition copies of Tess of the d'Urbervilles. "Oh my God," I can't believe anyone would send these too me, I read the card "Why didn't you tell there was danger? Why didn't you warn me? Ladies know what to guard against because they read novels that tell them of these tricks…"- Christian Grey PS have an amazing 21st. I am completely dumbfounded,

"Who is it from?" Kate asks seeing the look of shock on my face.

"Christian. Kate do you know what this is?" she shakes her head.

"These are first editions; these must have cost him a fortune!" Kate scoffs and shakes her head.

"Leave it up to Grey to go overboard. Now come on forget about him! We have got to go we are officially late. Running out to Kate's car I can't help but think about those books. He remembered my birthday. "We are going to get you so wasted tonight because now you are 21!" Kate says starting up her car.

When we get inside the club I see Elliot, Ethan, Jose, and Mia sitting around a table. Kate and I slide into the booth next to them. "Ana! Long time, no see, how's the birthday girl?" I laugh as I feel Ethan wrap an arm around me.

"I am great. How was Spain?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"Nope, no talk of work today is your birthday which means we party!" Ethan calls over a waiter. "12 shots please and keep them coming!" Oh no I can already tell how well this night was going to end up. When the shots finally arrive we all put them to our lips as everyone yells.

"HAPPY 21st!" and down the pipe it went and the burn in the back of my thought made me cough. "Come on let's dance." Everyone downs their shot and we head to the dance floor. Jose, Ethan, Mia and I do the robot as Kate and Elliot grind on each other. After 5 songs and 8 shots later I have to pee. I leave everyone on the floor and search for a bathroom. I finally find one and it smells of vomit and vodka. Sitting down on the toilet to pee I think about Christian. It's been 2 weeks since I last heard from him and then out of nowhere he sends me this outrageous gift. I pull my phone out of my pocket and dial his number hoping it goes straight to voice mail but of course it doesn't and he picks up after the second ring.

"Anastasia." I can practically hear his smile.

"Yep this is me. I am sending back your expensive books because I already own those. Thanks though for the kind gesture." I slurr.

"You're welcome, and where are you?"

"I am sitting in the stall of the bathroom because I had to pee really badly."

"Anastasia, have you been drinking?" I giggle at his coarse tone of voice.

"Yeah I have Mr. Fancy pants." I laugh as I continue, "You hit the hail on the nead." Oh shit that is not right, "I mean the nail right on the head." I still cannot stop laughing at myself.

"Listen to me," Christian has his serious voice on, "I want you to go home right now!"

"You're so bossy!" I whine, "Ana stay away from me," the mocking of his voice just wasn't deep enough so I had to fix it, "Ana stay away from me!" Yes! I high five myself, I nailed it! "I don't want you because you're a virgin. No wait come here, come here. Now go away again." He has had enough I can tell.

"That's it, tell me where you are!"

"At a bar!" I say as if he should have already known.

"Which one, which bar?" I laugh at how worried and upset he sounds.

"I don't know but I have to go now."

"Which bar-" I cut him off by hanging up.

"I told him." I look around the stall to realize I am alone. I stand up and flush the toilet when I feel my phone vibrate, and I see Christian is calling again. "Listen I am sorr-" Christian cuts me off.

"Stay put, don't go anywhere I am coming to get you." He hangs up and I walk back to the booth to grab my jacket I need some fresh air. I feel as though I am going to be sick when I feel the cool air hit my face. Standing on the curb I pull my jacket around me, my hands feel clammy.

"Ana!" I hear Jose call me I turn and smile.

"Where were you I have been looking all over?" I smile and apologize.

"I had to go to the bathroom." Jose puts both of his hands on my shoulders. "So what's up? What did you want?"

"Ana I have liked you since the beginning of freshman year." I smile

"Aw me too!" he looks happy as a smile spreads across his face.

"Really?"

"Yes you are one of my best friends!" His smile falls and he shakes his head.

"No Ana, I mean I like you more than a friend." Finally what he is trying to say hits me as he starts to lean forward. "I have never had the courage to do this before but I feel as though it is time." I shake my head pushing him away but he's too strong and I am too drunk.

"No Jose, no I don't like you like that please."

"Just try it you may change your mind." He is only inches away from my face now and I move my head away from his face.

"No please." Then suddenly I feel him ripped off me and my stomach starts to feel funny and I can taste vomit raise into my throat and I fall to my knees as I hear Christian's voice behind me.

"I think the lady said no!" and I can't hold the puke in any longer, I heave all of the food and alcohol I have had to day on to the street than I feel Christian's hands pulling my hair back. I try to stop him but I vomit again. When my stomach feels better I wipe my mouth and stand up.

"Sorry you had to see that." I look down.

"It is okay Anastasia we have all partied it's just learning moderation." He then looks over at a retreating Jose, who was so grossed out by my vomiting that he left me with an almost complete stranger. "What a nice friend you have." He takes my hand, "Come on let's get you home." I nod.

"Let me just tell Kate." We walk into the bar and I see Christian walk over to Kate and Elliot. Kate nods and looks to me waving bye. When Christian is back he is holding a glass of water.

"Drink this before we leave you need to get something into your system." I nod and sip on the water. When I am done I take Christian's hand and I stand to my feet, and suddenly I feel heavy as we start to walk to his car. I look at him, as my vision blurs.

"I think I am going to faint." And his eyes widen,

"What? Now?" Then everything goes black.


	18. Do or Don't

_Hey guys I am going to be busy the next3 days so I thought I would post another chapter to tide you all over!_

My head is pounding but I thank the lord above that I don't have to puke. Opening my eyes slowly a stream of light hits my face and I instantly regret opening my lids. I stare at a ceiling that is not mine and I begin to panic. _What the hell happened last night?_ Then I suddenly remember being with Christian. I peal my sweaty body of the light blue silk sheets and I feel a breeze over my stomach. Looking down I notice I am only in my bra and panties, oh my god. He wouldn't sleep with me he knows how important waiting was. I stand up and I look around the room, on a love seat across the room I see black jeans and a white t shirt. I go over and throw on my clothes and shoes. I open the door and walk down stairs, I see a beautiful older gal with light blond hair set in a messy bun as she vacuums the rug. She notices my presence at the bottom of the stairs and smiles a sweet smile, "Mr. Grey is in his study. It's down the hall and to your left."

"Thank you Ms…"

"Gail Jones." Her sweet voice is like music to my sensitive hung over ears. I walk down the hallway and when I approach the door I hear Christian's yelling to someone. I hesitantly open the door to his study; Christian is standing with his back towards me and phone to his ear.

"I don't give a rat's ass who did this, I expect that _you _fix it!" Christian hug up the phone, he turns around slamming it on to his desk. He runs his hands through is copper locks as he sees me standing at the door to his study. "Good morning Anastasia, how are you feeling?" I smile while looking down.

"Better than I deserve I guess, thank you for taking care of me." He shakes his head.

"If you would've had control last night I wouldn't have needed to take care of you!" He sneers and I look down, his tone is hurtful. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you. I am just stressed over work, and I don't mind taking care of you I just wish you wouldn't put yourself in a bad situation. If I hadn't showed up when I did, god only knows what would have actually happened between you and your friend." Oh I had completely forgotten what had happened with Jose.

"Well thanks again for you know," I look up at him and smile kindly, "saving me." I walk over to his desk and sit down in a dark brown leather chair facing Christian. "I am truly sorry for what I said to you the last time I was here. I do think you were being rude but I still shouldn't have been rude myself and I should have heard your side." He physically relaxes as he sits in his chair on the other side of the desk.

"I am sorry if I offended you, I was more mad at myself than you." he leans back in his chair, "You are so innocent and kind, and I am not." He simply says, "As much as I want to stay away from you because you deserve a man who can give you hearts and flowers, all that other gushy shit." I giggle because of the last line of his speech. He looks at my eyes and smiles at me, "That is a beautiful sound, Ana." I look at him with shocked eyes.

"You called me, Ana!" He chuckles.

"Well that is your name is it not?" I realized how badly I want him, how bad I have wanted him since the beginning. I say nothing because no matter what his is right. We just stare for a long time till he breaks the silence. "I have never wanted someone the way I want you. So if the only way I can have you is to compromise, than fine I will." He leans forward,

"What do you mean?" I ask in a small voice.

"I mean, I will try to be more romantic outside of the bedroom if inside the bedroom you try it my way." I am shocked he is willing to try my way _but you have to do it his way as well and can you actually handle that?_ If he is willing to step out of his comfort zone why can't I?

"So you will be my boyfriend when we aren't in that room but when we enter that room?"

"I am your dominant." He states as if that is the most logical thing in the world. "I wouldn't exactly say boyfriend, but we can go on dates and we can do stuff in the public eye I wouldn't do with most other subs."

"But what if people ask what we are? What should I say?"

"If people ask than we say boyfriend/ girlfriend."

"Why would you do this for me?" He shakes his head.

"I don't know, all I know is you are different." He stands and walks in front of his desk where we are only air distance apart on sits on the top of his desk. "If either one of us find that we can't do the arrangement anymore we can stop."

"Okay." I smile and stand up my face to his face. "When do we start?" He smiles and grabs the paper work off his desk.

"After we go over some does and don'ts." I groan and roll my eyes.

"In my version of a relationship I don't have to go over rules." He raises an eyebrow.

"Well in mine we do because I have to know what kind of punishment you can handle for rudely rolling your eyes at me. I don't know if you would rather be spanked with my hand or with a belt." I swallow the lump in my throat.


	19. The Big Don't

_It makes me laugh; sometimes you guys are ass holes just going to put that out there. Do not get me wrong most of the comments I receive are great but then I get these rude ass comments that make it hard for me not to message you guys back and tell you to suck a fat sausage, honestly. Haha but any comments are better than none but please try and remember I am a human too and I do have feelings. Hope you like this chapter. _

I think for a minute about what he just said to me, _are you going to let him threaten you?_ Part of me thinks this is not only a threat but a promise. "How about we compromise here?" Christians nods in agreement.

"What do you have in mind, Ana?" I purse lips tapping my pointer finger on my chin to mimic deep thought. I act as if a light bulb flickered to life above my head.

"How about this," I get up from where I was seated and walk in-between his legs putting my hands on his shoulders, "if you don't hit me with a belt," I pause watching his smug smile as I lean into his ear and whisper, "I won't castrate you." As I lean back to see his reaction of shock I am stunt to see his smug smile has been replaced into a large toothy smile. He chuckles as he nods.

"No belt it is." I feel his arms wrap around my waist pulling me closer to him, "So I can put belts on the don't list." He leans in his lips so close to mine I can feel his breath. I stare at his perfectly shaped lips. Gosh how I want them on mine, I want them to form so effortlessly to my mouth like I know they do. To feel his tongue tease my lips to let him in, _stop thinking of that now!_ I shake my head to bring me back to reality. I look back up to his eyes, those stormy grey eyes. "Now that we have something on the don't list what can we put on the do?" I know his mind is think up some dirty, dirty things and right now I am totally ok with it.

"I don't know Mr. Grey, what can we put on that list?" I run my hands from his shoulders down to his chest but before I can get there my wrist are caught in a tight grip of his hands. Christian's smiling face has transformed into something mean and almost scary.

"Do NOT touch my chest." He glares at me as he throws my hands back at me and stands. I immediately look down at the wooden floor as I whisper,

"I guess touching is on the don't list. I am sorry that I upset you." I listen as he tries to calm his breathing after 5 minutes I feel his presence.

"I am sorry I got so angry, it is just touching certain areas of my body is a strong do not do."

"Yeah I got that." My stomach growls and Christian lips curve into a side smile as he says,

"Perfect timing!" My eyebrows furrow into a confused expression. "We are expected to arrive at my mother's house in 30 minutes for breakfast." Reading the concerned look on my face, "Unless you don't want to." I shake my head.

"No I would love too." He grabs my hand and drags me towards the elevator, "Than let us get going!" He pulls out his phone, "Taylor meet me down stairs and have the car going." I hear a mumble of Taylor's voice in the background, "We have a date at my mother's this morning." He hangs up leading me into the elevator.

"Sometimes a thank you might be nice." I look up to him as he presses the button for the garage level.

"I pay them, I don't have to say thank you." He looks to me, "but _thank you_ for your concern with how I treat my stuff, it is greatly appreciated." I can hear the sarcasm dripping from his sentence and I form my lips into a tight smile.

"Anytime." Gosh he is a pain in my ass. _Yet you wouldn't have it any other way_.

_Just wanted to write a quick little chapter to say thanks for waiting, I had a lot going on the last 3 days. Thank you for all the comments and suggestions. I do take into consideration everything you guys suggest. I do appreciate all the nice comments most of you have to say! Get ready because the next chapter will be much longer and full of drama!_


	20. Breakfast with the Parents

_Hello everyone, hope you like this chapter! I am going to be gone for 2 weeks on a family trip. So I hope this tides you over! I will write after my trip and hey keep the comments coming. Whether they are good or bad I do honestly want to know! Enjoy!_

We pulled up to an amazing house, scratch that this was not a house.

It's more like a mansion as I continue to look at it. I gaze out the window as I hear Christian unlock his seat belt. The leather shifts under Christian's weight as he gets out of the car. I am mesmerized by the beautiful home, what it must have been like to live here. Jealous, suddenly, that everyone I surround myself with grew up in these amazing houses in the rich part of town and I grew up in a very different situation. I feel the glass window of the Audi move away from my face as Christian opens the car door; he extends his hand out to me offering for me to take it. Wrapping my hand around his I smile. When we are settled on the side walk Christian turns to Taylor and says, "Take the car and park it. I will call you 10 minutes before I expect the car to be here waiting." Taylor nods as he turns abruptly to go park the Audi. I watch as Taylor gets into the car and drives away. I frown displeased with how Christian treats his staff. He notices my frown and lifts my face so that I can meet his eyes, "Are you nervous?" I shake my head.

"Not at all, Christian." Smiling up at him as he intertwines his arm with mine and we walk up the driveway. "This place must have been a real babe magnet growing up." I hear him chuckle. I look up to his face and I feel this sudden happiness rise up inside me. I am really here with him, he chose me. He chose to compromise with me and though that may not be enough for the future. It surely is enough for now.

"I wouldn't know, that is a question for Elliot to answer." I look up at him feeling the confusion spread across my face. "I didn't do relationships you know that Miss Steele."

"What about before you got into your spank me phase?" I see Christian's eyebrow rise at my words, spank me phase.

"I got into my 'spank me faze' as you call it, at a very young age, Anastasia." Oh great now we are back to Anastasia. "This life is all I have ever known since I was 15." I frown feeling pity for him. How very sad it must be that he's never known normal love even as an adolescent.

"How did you get into it?" I could see the door as we approached it.

"This is a conversation for another time." I could accept that. After ringing the door bell I could hear a patter of heals coming to greet us. The door swung open to reveal a very enthusiastic Grace.

"It's so great to see you again, Ana!" She said pulling me into a warm hug, and holds me at arm length and smiles. "I swear you get more beautiful each time I lay eyes on you!"

"Thank you Grace, you're too sweet!" She turns to Christian kissing him on the cheek.

"I am so glad you came, Christian!" Patting her hands he smiles kindly,

"Mother." She guides us into the leaving room where everyone else is seated talking about something to do with some sports team. As we walk in all eyes turn to us. Kate and Elliot turn to us and smile standing to come say hello and same for Mia, Ethan, Carrick, and Elena. I am so very surprised to see her here but I guess I shouldn't since she is Grace's best friend. We all settle on the couch and or love seats as they continued on where they left off. Apparently the Seattle Seahawks are not doing as well as Carrick would like but that is perfect for Elliot because that gives a better chance for the Green Bay Packers to go to the Super Bowl. I feel Christian's arm slide over my shoulders as he sits back and listens to the debate and every now and then throwing in his opinion about how even without the Seattle Seahawks the Packers wouldn't stand a chance. This statement made a usually happy Elliot turn to Christian with a scowl of annoyance.

"Like you would know wins the last time you actually watched a game?"

"I don't need to watch a game me phone send me notifications on how the season went." Elliot turns his attention to Carrick as if he didn't hear a word Christian said. I can feel Christian shaking with laughter beside me and it stuns me how relaxed he is. I mean he's just uptight Christian but I more relaxed version. I feel my stomach growl and with perfect timing Grace steps into the living room,

"Breakfast is ready everyone!" Christian helps me to my feet, "Perfect timing, I don't think your stomach could wait any longer." he whispers in my ear apparently he heard my stomach too. I nod in agreement as we all take our seats. I notice a blonde girl not much younger than me placing the food on the table. She was very pretty in an odd way. Her eyes like mine were blue but not a deep blue like mine but an icy almost white blue. Her cheek bones were the most defined part on her face which took away from her unusually large nose. But in a way all of these features made her sort of beautiful. I watched as she gracefully set the metal serving in plate full of all types of meat (sausage, bacon, and ham) on the large dining table next to the biscuits, pancakes, waffles, and French toast. Her eyes flickered up and I wondered what exactly she was staring at so intensely till I followed where her gaze was held. I immediately felt a pit grow in my stomach and I was fighting off the urge to yell at her. She was staring at my Christian, though he didn't seem to notice it still angered me. I calmly sucked in a breath and released it. Trying to not over react I looked forward and just listened to the conversation happening all around me. It worked I was distracted by Kate, Elliot, and Ethan's stories of the Bahamas.

"Ana, why didn't you go with them on the trip to the Bahamas?" I almost answered honestly but I held my tongue no one wants to hear of how poor I am.

"I had to stay and hold the fort down." I laughed reaching out to grab a chocolate chip and caramel muffin.

"But next time no excuses Steele! You're coming!" I laughed nodding my head.

"Okay Kavanaugh!" I continue to fill my plate with bacon, eggs, and fruit. We laugh as we notice we have the same amount and same food groups on our plates.

"How long have you girls known each other?" Grace asks while she fills her plate.

"We met as roommates' freshman year of collage." Kate says, "best friends ever since!"

"That's not true!" I look at her, "the first week you hated me." I stayed popping a piece of cantaloupe in my mouth.

"Yes but that was only because I had a roommate." Kate laughed justifying her true reasoning.

"Yes Kate was such a spoiled brat back than!" Ethan spoke and Kate nodded in agreement.

"But after I realized how amazing you were, we were inseparable!" Kate smiled at me, "she even spent holidays with my family and I. Vice versa!" I could hear Ethan laughing and we turned our attention to him.

"I remember the first time I met Ana! You had come home for Christmas with Kate!" My eyes widened at the memory, "I was so excited that Kate was having a potentially hot friend come stay but then you walked in!" He was doubled over in laughter!

"Hey!" I called out in mock angry!

"No offense but you were still in your awkward high school mid transition into collage faze!"

"Not all of us were models out of the womb!" Kate and Ethan both turned their sculpted, angelic face towards each other smiling.

"Hey your pretty now, just you needed a little help is all!" Still laughing but I know deep in my heart he doesn't mean any harm.

"No Ana has always been gorgeous." Kate corrected looking at me sincerely, "inside and out!"

"You too are so sweet together!" Grace said beaming at the two of us.

"How did you meet Elena?" Kate asked.

"She moved in across the street about 12 years ago. She was newly married to her now ex husband. She was quite shy so I decided that the family and I might go over with some house warming goodies. She invited us in but we had to go to church soon. But we didn't really become close till Christian started doing yard work for her husband at 15 to earn some extra money." She beamed to Elena, "it completely changed his life! He stopped drinking, and getting into fights. He was well behaved. It's like he had a new outlet for all his anger." Christian nodded looking over to his mother. "He has been that way ever since, and we have Elena to thank for that!" Grace said while taking Elena's hand. This feeling of anxiety washed over me as I released what was really going on. He had a new outlet, he was better behaved, and this was the only life he had ever known. Elena is the woman that got him into it and at the age of 15. I felt as though I was going to be sick. I stood up sending my chair flying. Outraged by the new information I had uncovered.

"Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." I made no eye contact except with Grace who told me where to find it. I half ran away from the table. I locked myself in the bathroom. This has to be a joke, maybe I am misunderstanding, and it has to just be some weird coincidence! There was a light knock on the bathroom door,

"Who is it?" I called out trying to hide my shaky tone.

"Christian, please open the door." I did as he asked and I opened the door and I was now face to face with Christian. "You don't understand." What happened next was just reflex, I reached my hand back and with all my force I slapped him.

"How dare you put me in the same room as her!" I was shaking but my voice was barely above whisper, "with that, that pedophile!" Christian's face contorted into something evil as he grabbed my wrist restraining me from moving.

"How dare I? How dare you lay a hand on me!" He spat the words into my face, "that relationship ended years ago, Anastasia!" He grabbed my face with his free hand shoving me hard against the wall. I could feel him pressed against me as his mouth caught mine. This kiss was an angry one, a demanding one. His mouth claimed mine and even though every part of my body screamed for me to stop I couldn't. His tongue forced my mouth open as his hand grabbed my ass. He pushed my body on to his wrapping my legs around his waist. He pushed his erection into me and I moaned in pleasure. I tangled my hands into his hair pulling is in pleasure. God I could take him right here until a throat cleared behind us. We had been caught, dry humping in the bathroom by none other than...

_Guys who do you think it is? Comment and let me know! _


	21. Caught Red Handed

_Hey guys sorry I was gone on vacation as you all should know! I had a fabulous trip! Hope you guys didn't miss me too much while I was gone! BTW I love how into the story you guys get, it's so great to see all the emotion you have towards my version of the characters and seeing how you react to the plot I am building. Loving all the feedback guys! Keep reading, and I hope you enjoy!_

My breathing was becoming sporadic as his tongue slipped into my mouth. I moaned in pleasure as he pushed me up against the wall causing me to gasp in pain. I dragged my hands through his copper locks, tugging hard bringing him closer to me. Then just as I was getting into the moment we were sharing I hear a throat clear warning us that we had just been caught red handed. We freeze, wide eyed, and being careful as not to move a muscle. It was silent for what seemed like hours and than a thunderous chuckle breaks out behind us. I feel a wash of relief as I realize who it was.

"I really hate to interrupt my brother almost losing his virginity but mom wanted to know where you guys were. You guys should really thank me I offered to come find you so mom didn't have to!" Elliot watches amused as we break apart and adjust our clothes. "I never thought I'd see the day where Chrissie got caught with a girl. We all assumed he was gay!" Elliot chuckled as Christian punched him in the arm. With as much dignity as I could muster up I turn to walk back to the table with Elliot.

"I am so sorry I suddenly felt ill." I look towards Grace with an apologetic smile whilst I pulled out my chair, taking a seat as not a moment later Christian comes in tucking his phone into his pocket. Acting flustered and upset, he pulled out his chair and huffed.

"Sorry mother, Ros just couldn't wait we have a deal that almost fell through. I almost lost 5 million because of a misunderstanding between GEH and VMW."

"It's ok dear." Grace smiled lightly and breakfast carried on with small talk that I zoned out. I kept my eyes on my food so I didn't end up looking into the eyes of the child molester. As breakfast continued it took all I had not to spill what I now know about Elena to Grace. How dare Elena let Grace sit in the room with her "best friend" who did horrible things to her child! Elena made Grace look like a fool for praising her good deed of changing Christian's life. Now I was just as bad for not saying a word about it. Keeping it to myself now makes me just as guilty.

Breakfast finally ended after dragging on for an eternity it felt like and everyone stood to depart. Grace walked all of us to the door and we started to say our goodbyes when Elena wrapped her arms around me in a warm hug as if we were good friends.

"You say one word to anyone and it will be the last word you ever say. I will personally make sure of that you little tramp." That was it the anger boiled over,

"Elena you are one disgusting person, and I hope you rot in hell." I pulled away smiling as lovely as possible and turned into Christian's arms making it known I will be playing just as dirty as she will. I looked up and watched as Christian's eyes narrowed at Elena and a spark of joy rolled through me. Christian wrapped a strong protective arm around my waist pulling me closer as we turned to leave. The drive back to the pent house was an intense and very quiet one. When arriving we took another intense and quiet elevator ride.

"What did she say to you?" Christian finally spoke he tried hard to keep calm as we walked into Escala.

"She told me that if I said one word to Grace that it would be the last word I would say." I said as nonchalant as possible trying to brush it off as if it were no big deal. I could sense the fact that his body had gone rigid before I even looked. It's funny how well I could know someone that I actually knew nothing about. As to make him feel better I chuckled and turned to face him. I sat my hands on my hips straitening my posture and spoke, "but don't worry sir I told her I hope she rots in hell!" It kind of worked he snorted a chuckle. Shaking his head as a soft smile spread over his lips. I feel so at peace looking at his face but not because it's beautiful but because of the shine that glitters in his eyes when he is truly happy. Not saying that him being beautiful is a bad thing but there is something more there not just his looks.

"I will talk to her, Ana. I don't know why she thinks she can speak to you like this." He runs his hands through his hair. Aw poor Christian, I walk over and wrap my arms around his waist laying my head on his chest. His whole body reacts instantly and not in the way I was hoping for. Instead of relaxing his body becomes even more tense. But he doesn't push me away he just stands there not giving into the hug but also not ending it.

"I'm still upset you didn't tell me about her but thank you for caring that she threatened me." He huffed at that,

"You beautiful, silly girl! Of course I care. As long as you're in my life I will try my best to protect you and spoil you."

"I can do without the spoiling but I could get used to the protecting." I close my eyes in rejoice of this blissful moment as I feel him wrap his arms around me and hug me back. This was short lived because he pushed me away slightly as to see my face better. I took advantage; I rose up on my tip toes and kissed his perfect lips, the kiss was soft and innocent. I pulled away and smile as I did it again. I kissed every part of his face; his perfect chin with the cleft, his perfect sculptured eye lids, cheek bones, his smooth forehead. His hands wrapped around my body pulling my mouth back to his lips. Then there was no denying the lust. His tongue slipped between my lips tracing my bottom lip nipping at it softly. I moaned in pleasure as I wrapped my legs around his waist and I felt his growing erection rub me. I pulled hard on his hair. Christian didn't break away once as he walked down the hall to his room. He laid me on the bed as he continued to kiss me than my jaw then down my throat. He stopped only to pull off my shirt than he continued to kiss my chest and stomach. I giggled as his stubble tickled my body but he continued his torture. His tongue traced up my stomach over my chest and to my ear. He sucked and nipped my ear lobe and my back arced in pleasure as I felt heat between my thighs. I wanted so badly to touch him but I didn't just because I knew how it would end. His hands slipped into my jeans and my body felt euphoric. His hands made me feel things I had never felt before. I was panting as he kissed the side of my mouth. He fully removed my jeans along with his clothes. It may be stupid of me but I felt loved as he made love to me. His protective arms wrapped around me as we shared this intimate moment between ourselves. That's when I knew I was screwed because I was falling in love with someone who I didn't think was capable of loving me back. But for right now I won't dwell on this because as we lay here naked and tangled up in one another I had never been as happy.

_It happened guys, just so you know this is probably as graphic as it is going to get because I don't feel 100 percent comfortable writing it and I don't want that to show in the chapter ha ha. Tell me your thoughts! I know some of ya'll are going to be mad at me for many different reasons but I felt it was right and needed for future reasons. Anyway leave your thoughts in the comments. BYE till later!_


	22. The Interview

_Hey guys I am so sorry it has taken a while to update! My life has been so crazy the last week or so. I have birthday parties, baby showers, registration for school, senior pictures, weddings, and so much more! Hope this chapter makes up for my delay._

_This is it_, my subconscious tells me_! It's now or never, you have been stressing over this interview for weeks but it's also no big deal_, I try to warn myself. _You told no one about it so if it doesn't work out no one has to know, but if it goes amazing than you can make a special dinner to tell everyone!_ My legs shake anxiously as I wait to see Sterling aka the man who might change my life. Part of me is so giddy but the other part is really worried that this might ruin my peaceful life.

"Miss Steele, Mr. Sterling is ready to see you now." A tall and very curvy brunette says while holding open the glass door with the bold words "Sterling" and underneath is medium lettering "where stars are born" maybe I'm that star. She leads me to a large room and suggests I sit in the large red leather chair in front of a black desk. "Sterling is signing some last minute paper work he will be in here any moment." The woman turns and leaves me. I tap my fingers nervously on my lap glancing anxiously around the room. I hear the door open behind me and a very tall very attractive man walks in.

"Hello, Anastasia." He has a deep and smooth voice the kind that would make about any woman melt like butter. He walks around to his seat; he takes his seat gracefully his eyes never leaving mine. He is so handsome but his beauty is a lot different from Christian's. He has jet black hair, green/blue eyes and his jaw is perfectly sculpted with a slight cleft in his broad chin. His 5 o'clock shadow gives him a rugged look that makes him seem sort of alluring. "I am William Sterling, but you can call me Will." I nod, "so Miss Steele I hear you have an amazing talent." I bite down on my lip and I shrug, "Can I hear a little bit before I sign you? I would like to hear it for myself."

"Um yes sir what would you like to hear?" I think this is the first time I have spoken since he made his presence in the room.

"Do you know Michael Buble?" I nod, I love him actually. An image of me as a little girl dancing along to his music by my mom's side flashes through my mind. We use to do stuff like that a lot, dance and sing together.

"Who doesn't?" I laugh pushing the memory out of my head. He gives me a half smile and nods in appreciation of my taste in music.

"Sing 'Feeling Good'" I know how this could go; so many people have attempted this song. This is a make it or break it, because this song can either be my saving grace or the thing that makes me not stand a chance. I nod I lick my lips and close my eyes. I sing softly at first trying to get a hold of my nerves before the make my voice crack, than looking up he doesn't look the least bit impressed so I know I have to step up my game. At the end of my performance he just nods. "Not bad, but not great. There is a lot to work on but I see potential. You are not the first talented person to walk into my office but sadly this industry is not all about talent. There is a lot more to it than that like a certain look and attitude. You can't just have talent you either have to be America's sweet heart, America's bad ass, America's fuck up, or better yet fucked up. You have to make people notice you and want to care about you. Not just care but care so much that they hate you or love you." I smile slightly feeling that this was not going to go the way I wanted. "Now Anastasia, trying to get an album started and maintaining a job will be very hard but I do not recommend ending your day job in case you don't make it big." I nod my head in agreement as he starts digging through his paper work, "but if this does happen for you I want it to be with me on my team." I stop breathing all together, shit, holy shit, this may actually be going my way, "Anastasia?"

"Yes?" the response is not very clear but he seemed to hear it.

"How about you come here, to my office, Tuesday, Thursday between the hours of 6pm-10pm, and on Sunday's 9 am- 10 pm? Would that work for you?"

"Yes sir that would be just fine!" I nod eagerly as I take the paper work he is handing me.

"Well then Miss Steele, I see great things for you if you stick with me but there are some rules." I go to get out a pen and paper, he chuckles, "you don't need to worry about those now, we will cover those Tuesday." He stands and I follow, "for now Anastasia go home and celebrate because you're life is changing after you leave this office today." We end our meeting and I head home in a blur. Now I need to tell everyone I text everyone

Mass _message (Kate, Jose, Christian, Ethan) _

_Guys I need everyone here tonight at 7:30 sharp! I have some news that I would like to share with everyone! _

K: _count me in baby girl plus I live there so I would be there anyway dorkXD ps can Elliot come?!_

A: _Of course is he ever not invited?_

K: _TRUE :P_

...

J: _ok I'll be there but now I'm nervous haha I wanna know the suspense is gonna kill me Annie!_

A_: Gonna have to wait!_ _But trust me buddy it is well worth the wait!_

J: _Ok see you at 7:30:)_

...

E_: I'll be there little sis(:_

Ana: _thank you see you soon bro:D_

...

C: _Should I_ _be nervous Miss Should Steele?_

Ana_: Nope, its good news I promise Mr. Grey!_

Christian: _I would think its kinky sex but you invited everyone and their brother so there goes that idea…Unless we are getting an audience?In which case, Anastasia you dirty birdy._

Ana: _haha yeah you wish Grey! Keep it in your pants long enough to hear the news will you?_

Christian_: I don't promise anything Miss Steele... See you at 7:30. I missed you today so I look forwar d to seeing your beautiful face_.

Christian: _A virtual kiss just doesn't do it for me; I am going to have to get a real one when I see you at 7:30. MMM and then I will be truly happy!_

Ana_: Haha goodbye Mr Grey! _

It is now 7:30 and all faces are staring at me. "Come on Annie."

"Yeah just tell us." Kate adds.

"You are kind of scaring me." Ethan laughs.

"Are you dying, Ana?" Elliot asks truly concerned.

"Obviously she isn't dying, Elliot. She said good news you idiot!" Christian looks to him angrily.

"No guys I am not dying," I laugh, "I got a call a while ago from William Sterling, and he wants to sign me on as a client to Sterling Studios." Everyone's expressions were different but in that moment I was drawn to a very angry looking pair of eyes that I was not prepared to see and the storm that followed floored me completely.

_Ok ya'll who do you think freaked out? Let me know, thanks for reading. _


End file.
